epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Treant
Traits Treants are as varied as the trees from which they grow, but in general all have the following traits. * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1. * Age: Treants can grow to many hundreds or thousands of years old, their magic sustaining them far beyond the normal lifespan of their tree species. Most treants awaken within the first century of their sprouting, and it is while a treant is young and small that they travel the world. * Alignment: Treants tend to carry no particular opinions beyond the neeed for the protection of their forests, and they have little concept of the laws of civilization. Though most are good-natured and kindly, corruption of a natural habitat or the destruction of their home can drive a treant toward madness and fury. * Size: Treants continue to grow steadily for the entirety of their lives. Most treant saplings are between 7 and 8 feet tall when they leave their forest homes and weigh 300-700 lbs. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * False Appearance: While you remain motionless, you are indistinguishable from a normal tree. * Natural Armor: Your tough bark protects you from harm. You are unable to wear armor, but your AC is 14 + your Dexterity modifier or your Constitution modifier, whichever is higher. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. * Nature's Warden: You have proficiency in the Nature skill. * Powerful Form: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Treeish: You are considered a plant instead of a humanoid, and you have vulnerability to fire damage. Instead of eating or breathing normally, you harness the sun's energy and surrounding oxygen to create your own food. You can survive a number of days equal to your Constitution score without sunlight or oxygen before starving or suffocating. You must drink twice as much water as a normal human, but can take in this water through your root-like feet during travel or other activities if it is available. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state; you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. * Tree Whisperer: Through your own treeish nature, you can communicate simple ideas with plants of all kinds. Plants might be able to perform tasks on your behalf, at the DM's discretion. They are unable to uproot themselves and move about, but they can freely move branches, tendrils, and stalks. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Subrassen Broad-Leaf Broad-leaf treants include the ashes, birches, maples, elms, oaks, and willows, among others. They are particularly hardy and powerful, with sturdy bark and thick trunks. Treants which awaken from a broad-leaf tree can survive conditions which would kill other creatures, and they use their heavy bodies to great effect when defending their homes. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Hardwood: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Evergreen Evergreen treants include the cedars, cypresses, firs, junipers, pines, and spruces. They are taller and thinner than other treants, posessing lithe bodies and fast reflexes, meaning their wood is also softer. * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Hasty Movement: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet.